La sobrina de Sev
by Alexia3
Summary: OH YEAH BABY!!!! sorry por no escribir pero me jui de viaje, pero aquí estan los capítulos 6,7 y 8!!!!!^o^, bueno R/R, OH SI BABY!!!! TE AMO REMUS!!!!! D.D.
1. hola vecinos

HEY, HOLA ^O^, LO SIENTO SI NO SEGUÍ CON LA HISTORIA, PERO ESQUE LOS EXAMENES, LA ESCUELA Y LAS FIESTAS ME MANTENÍAN OCUPADA, PERO AHORA ME EH DECIDIDO A SEGUIRLA POR *~*KALISTO*~*, ADEMÁS LA VOLVERÉ A EMPEZAR PORQUE LE EH HECHO UNOS CAMBIOS, OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MI NOMBRE ES AlExIa Y MI MAIL ES celestina_x@hotmail.com  
  
ACLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE HP NO SON MÍOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING, PERO LOS DEMÁS SON MÍOS DE MI PROPIEDAD, DE A.L. ALEXIA (-( JIJIJIJ ^_^), BUENO EMPEZAMOS. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FAN FIC  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
LA SOBRINA DE SEV CÁP.1 ¡HOLA VECINOS! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿1?: Seguro que tienes que ir  
  
¿2?: si, tengo que ver la realidad, no puedo dejarme ir por los rumores  
  
¿3?: Yo no estoy de acuerdo  
  
¿2?: ¬_¬ tu nunca estás de acuerdo tío  
  
¿1?: por lo menos deja que te acompañemos  
  
¿2?: esta bien  
EN PRIVET DRIVE, Harry veía desde la ventana de su cuarto a la casa de enfrente, había vecinos nuevos, veía que el camión de mudanza sacaba como 5 baúles, luego vio que llegaba una camioneta color verde botella, de ella salían dos hombres y una ¿niña?, Harry le calculó como unos 15 años igual que él, o tal vez un año menos, ella era de tez blanca, no muy alta ni muy baja, ojos grises y de pelo castaño lacio, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y una gabardina negra. Algo interrumpió la "hermosa" vista que tenía Harry, los Dursley fueron a darles la bienvenida, Harry abrió una ventana para escuchar y se sentó debajo de esta, para que el Tío Vernon no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.  
  
Petunia: Muy buenos días, son nuevos aquí verdad??  
  
Muchacha: Sí señora.  
  
Petunia: Dursley, Petunia Dursley  
Muchacha: si señora Dursley, venimos de Canadá  
  
Vernon: y donde están tus padres??  
  
Muchacha: muertos, vengo con mis tíos  
  
Petunia: esos señores son?  
  
Muchacha: no, son guarda espaldas  
  
Vernon. En donde trabajan tus tíos??  
  
Muchacha: son.son.son creadores de una compañía millonaria, sí eso - dijo con un poco de nervios -  
  
Petunia: nos vamos a presentar - con un brillo en los ojos -  
  
Vernon: si, yo soy Vernon Dursley, mi esposa Petunia Dursley y mi grandioso hijo de 15 años Dudley Dursley  
  
Muchacha: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Annie Pleurs  
  
Petunia: mucho gusto pequeña, que edad tienes??  
  
Annie: 14 años señora  
  
Petunia: te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche??  
Annie: claro me encantaría ^_^, "huy sí como no" gracias por su invitación  
  
Petunia: no es nada, bueno nos retiramos para preparar la cena  
  
Vernon: con permiso  
  
Annie: propio señor Dursley  
  
Harry escuchó un portazo eso quería decir que los Dursley ya habían entrado a la casa, él se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia fuera, se encontró con la cara de Annie que volteaba hacia arriba, el se quedó paralizado, no sabía si sonreír o decirle un simple "hola", ella lo que hizo fue sonreír y saludar con la mano, el respondió con la mano y anonadado, ella entró a la casa y de ahí Harry no supo más. Era de noche, tocan el timbre de la puerta  
Vernon: Harry abre la puerta, a de ser la millonaria  
  
Harry: Sí tío Vernon  
  
Harry entendió que habían invitado a Annie, para hacer buenas amistades y conseguir dinero. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró los ojos grises de Annie, ella vestía con una falda negra y una camisa beige y con su misma gabardina.  
Annie: hola, están tus papás??  
  
Harry: no son mis papás, son mis tíos  
  
Annie: entonces tu nombre es.  
  
Harry: ah.yo.soy Harry Potter  
  
Annie: mucho gusto Harry, yo soy Annie Pleurs - escondiendo lo sorprendida que estaba -  
  
Petunia: Harry!!! Quien es?!?!  
  
Harry: es. - es interrumpido por Annie -  
  
Annie: soy yo señora Dursley  
  
Petunia y Vernon salen que echan humo y le dan la bienvenida a Annie y la van empujando al comedor  
Annie: muchas gracias ^_^  
  
Petunia: de nada, Harry!!! Trae la cena!!!  
  
Harry: Sí tía Petunia  
  
Annie: "que se creen para gritarle así =|"  
  
Vernon: ya siéntate a cenar!!!  
  
Harry: Sí tío Vernon  
  
Annie: gracias por la cena  
  
Todos comían pasivamente, Harry y Dudley se miraban con ojos de muerte, mientras Annie hablaba con los padres del niño obeso.  
Dudley: mamá!! Dile a Harry que me deje de ver así  
  
Petunia: Ha.!!  
  
Annie: señora, Harry no hizo nada, el solo comía  
  
Vernon. - nervioso - Dudley deja de decir mentiras  
  
Dudley: no son mentiras papá!!!  
  
Petunia: Dudley, no es hora de pelear  
  
Dudley: pero yo no digo mentiras!!  
  
Dudley se para bruscamente tirando su plato que le cae a Annie, ella se levanta y se comienza a limpiar desesperadamente, Petunia también la limpiaba  
Annie: señora Dursley, podría decirme donde está su baño??  
  
Petunia: si, Harry llévala al baño  
  
Harry: Sí tía Petunia  
Harry y Annie subieron las escaleras y llegaron al baño, Annie entró y Harry la esperó afuera, cuando ella salió había limpiado la mancha a la perfección pero dejando una marca de agua.  
  
Annie: tu crees que se note mucho??  
  
Harry: si se seca, no se notaría  
  
Annie: tienes razón ^_^  
  
Harry: gracias por defenderme  
  
Annie: no hay problema  
  
Harry: volvemos al comedor??  
  
Annie: Sí  
  
Cuando volvieron al comedor, el tío Vernon se encontraba rojo como tomate del coraje  
Annie: se encuentra usted bien señor Dursley??  
  
Vernon: si, no te preocupes  
  
Annie: si nos le molesta tengo que irme a casa, de seguro mis tíos ya están por llegar  
  
Petunia: me gustaría conocerlos, sabes??  
  
Annie: se los presentaré, ténganlo por seguro  
  
Vernon: gracias por tenernos consideración  
  
Annie: por nada señor, bueno nos vemos, adiós Harry gusto en conocerte  
  
Harry: si adiós, igualmente - dijo con un poco de nervios -  
  
Annie se retiró a su casa y Harry a su cuarto, el se dispuso a dormir, pero un ruido de coche no lo dejó, las luces de la casa de Annie se prendieron, Harry se asomó por la ventana y vio que de camioneta negra salían dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, y de la casa salía Annie.  
Annie: que bueno que ya llegaron, y mi tío?  
  
¿1?: lo siento por el retraso pero no sé manejar esas cosas  
  
¿2?: tu tío te espera en la escuela, al igual que nosotros cuando regresemos  
  
Annie: bien no hay problema, de todos modos no nos quedaremos mucho aquí, falta una semana para regresar  
  
¿1?: podemos ir a dormir?  
  
¿2?:y a que me des un poco de comer, quiero saber a que sabe esa comida mug.  
  
Annie: sshhh!!! No digas esas cosas, vamos entremos  
  
¿1? ¿2?: sí  
  
Harry escuchó de nuevo la conversación y estaba seguro de que uno de los hombres iba a decir la palabra "muggle". Era el día siguiente, faltaban seis días para el regreso a Hogwarts, Harry ya tenía su baúl preparado, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger había quedado de pasar las vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon. Ron había quedado de recoger a Harry en la madrugada. En la mañana los tíos de Harry lo habían hecho limpiar el césped del patio de enfrente, a él no le molestó, podría ver a su vecina de nuevo, y eso fue lo que pasó, los hombres que estaban vestidos de negro salieron a toda velocidad y abordaron la camioneta negra, Annie salió y se puso afuera de la ventanilla del coche para hablar con los hombres, mientras los guarda espaldas subían 4 baúles a la camioneta, ya cuando todo estaba listo:  
Annie: si, yo voy a estar ahí mañana en la mañana  
  
¿1?: ten cuidado, como a que horas vas a salir de aquí??  
  
Annie: en la madrugada  
  
¿2?: esta bien, nos vemos  
  
Annie: si adiós, tengan cuidado por favor  
Annie se hizo para atrás y la camioneta salió a toda velocidad, luego ella miró a la otra casa y vio a Harry, y fue hacia él.  
Annie: buenos días Harry ^_^  
  
Harry: buenos días Pleurs  
  
Annie: dime Annie, no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido  
  
Harry: esta bien Annie  
  
Annie: faltan seis días  
  
Harry: para entrar a clases, en que escuela vas??  
  
Annie: en una no muy conocida, y tu??  
  
Harry: pues a una no muy conocida  
  
Annie: ah, bien, bueno nos vemos  
  
Harry: Sí, adiós  
  
Harry recordó que Ron iba ir por él a la misma hora que Annie partía, entonces él acabó rápido el jardín y fue rápidamente a mandar una lechuza a Ron, que decía:  
"Ron: Cuando vallan por mí tengan cuidado, no quiero que nadie los descubra, traten de no llegar por vuelo hasta Privet Drive, la razón, te la explico luego. Saludos: Harry"  
  
Amarró la carta a una pata de Hedwing y está salió como alma que se lleva el diablo. Pasó la tarde y llegó la contestación que decía:  
  
"Harry: no te preocupes, trataremos de que nadie nos descubra, y espero que sea una razón buena. Nos vemos: Ron"  
  
Llegó la madrugada y sonó la bocina del coche de Ron, Harry salió con todas sus cosas y las metió al coche de Ron y luego él se metió, se encontró con George, Fred, Ginny y claro Ron  
George: Hola Harry!!! Que bien que estas aquí  
  
Fred: cómo has estado??  
  
Harry: bien, me da gusto volverlos a ver  
  
Ron: y cuál es la razón que nos hiciste venir con cuidado?? Yo no veo nada  
  
Harry: lo que pasa es que tengo vecinos nuevos, y escuché que iba a salir en la madrugada, así que no quería que nos descubrieran  
En eso se prenden las luces de la casa de Annie y salen de la casa los dos guarda espaldas, uno iba cargando un baúl, y seguida de ellos Annie, ella va cargando un gato negro.  
Ron: (babeando al igual que sus hermanos) ella. es tu. vecina??  
  
Harry: aja  
  
Fred: es muy.  
  
George: bonita  
  
Ginny: - enojada - ¬_¬ no es la gran cosa  
  
Harry: o no, ya nos vio  
  
Annie: buenas noches Harry  
  
Harry: hola Annie, mira ellos son George, Fred, Ginny y Ron Annie: mucho gusto, yo soy Annie Pleurs  
  
Ginny: Tú eres la sobrina de.  
  
Annie: Sí  
  
Harry: de que hablan???  
  
George: enserio no lo sabes Harry??!!  
  
Harry: mmm.nop  
  
Ginny: ella es la famosa sobrina de Severus Snape Harry: Que?!?!  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
QUE TAL MI PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, ESCRÍBANMEN A celestina_x@hotmail.com (--( tengo messenger por si me quieren contactar) EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE LLAMARÁ: CÁP.2 NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR ^_^ 


	2. nos volvemos a ver

EH REGRESADO!!!!! ^o^ COMO LES EH PROMETIDO, EH AQUÍ EL SEGÚNDO CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE ¡¡¡LÉANLO!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CAP.2 NOS ENCONTRAMOS DE NUEVO ^_^  
Harry: Que?!?!  
  
Annie: si, bueno me tengo que, ir nos vemos  
  
Annie se metió a la camioneta y esta se elevó y salió volando, seguida de esta salió el coche de Ron. Llegaron al Callejón Diagon, fueron al Caldero Chorreante y se encontraron con Hermione, que les entregó las llaves de su cuarto  
Hermione: bien, Harry te tocó el cuarto 10, a Ron el 11 y a mí el 12  
  
Harry: que bien, estaremos juntos  
  
Ron: oye Harry, mira quién está ahí - dijo con una voz baja -  
  
Harry: si es Snape  
  
Hermione: que hace aquí??  
  
Ron: de seguro está esperando a Annie  
  
Hermione: Annie??  
  
Harry: pobrecilla, de seguro a de sufrir mucho con él  
  
Hermione: PODRÍAN CONTESTAR MIS PREGUNTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry y Ron: sssshhhhh!!!! Hermione no hagas tanto ruido  
  
Hermione: es que no contestan mis preguntas  
  
Ron: esta bien, que quieres saber???  
  
Hermione: antes que nada, de que demonios hablan  
  
Harry: Snape tiene una sobrina  
  
Hermione: si, lo sé  
  
Harry: ya la conocimos  
  
Hermione: pero como??? Ella vive en Australia  
  
Ron: pero la vimos, y déjame decirte que es muy hermosa ¬_¬  
  
Hermione: no les creo  
  
Harry: te lo juramos Hermione, anteayer llegaron nuevos vecinos, que están delante de mi casa y pues la conocí y en la noche Ron me dijo que era la sobrina de Snape George: Hola Hermione  
  
Fred: Hola  
  
Hermione: hola  
  
Ron: miren, ya llegó  
  
Dijo señalando donde estaba Severus - ellos lo veían, pero él a ellos no - , vieron que Severus abrazaba a una persona encapuchada con una túnica negra, esta persona llevaba unas botas negras, una falda negra y una camisa verde oscuro, Snape le daba unas llaves y el se retiraba dándole un beso en la mejilla. La mujer encapuchada caminó hasta el caldero chorreante y se quitó la capucha.  
Harry y Ron: Hola Annie ^_^  
  
Annie: hola chicos, nos volvemos a encontrar ^_^  
  
Ron: por lo que veo sí  
  
George: que bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar  
Hermione empujó a Ron, a los gemelos y a Harry quedando enfrente de Annie  
Hermione: hola mi nombres es Hermione Granger, soy amiga de Harry y Ron, y solo quiero decirte que soy gran admiradora tuya - dijo con una rapidez impresionante -  
  
Annie: mucho gusto Hermione ^_^  
  
Harry: te sientes bien Hermione??  
  
Hermione: claro que sí  
  
Ron: prepárense para el discurso -_-*  
  
Hermione: muchos piensan que Annie Pleurs es la niña perfecta, esto se debe a su gran capacidad, a los 10 años hizo su primer libro y único, llamado "Secretos de la magia blanca y negra", también investigó a los muggles y convivió con ellos, a los 11 años ella ingresaría a Hogwarts, pero su tío no la dejó y la mandó a Australia, ahí aprendió mucho y sacó en sus años de pertenencia en la escuela de Australia puros 10 en todas las asignaciones, así que la mandaron de regreso a Londres donde ahora estudiará en Hogwarts, cierto???  
  
Annie: si es cierto, no pude haberlo dicho mejor, creo me conoces muy bien Hermione ^_^U  
  
Harry: pero entonces Snape tiene un hermano o hermana?  
  
Annie: ah. - es interrumpida -  
  
Hermione: nada de eso Harry, Annie si me permites yo le puedo contestar eso ^_^ puedo?  
  
Annie: si no te importa, me gustaría contarlo yo misma ^_^  
  
Hermione: no hay problema ^_^  
  
Annie: cuando Snape asistía a Hogwarts como alumno, tenía un gran amigo, más que amigo era su hermano, ese amigo era mi padre, su nombre era Cole Pleurs, mi papá y mi tío eran de la casa de Slytherin, mi papá se enamoró de Samantha Reeves de la casa de Hufflepuff, pasaron los años y mi papá y mi mamá se casaron, y luego yo nací. Por desgracia mis papás cayeron en manos de Voldemort  
Al decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso Ron, George, Fred y Hermione se quedaron callados, pero Annie siguió con la historia  
Annie: y se convirtieron en mortífagos al igual que Snape, un día, Voldemort envió a mis papás y al tío Severus a matar a unos niños, mis papás no pudieron hacerlo pues acababan de tener una hija, así que lo que hicieron fue decirle a mi tío que me cuidara, ya que ellos no podían matar a unos niños inocentes, sabían que Voldemort los iba a matar, Severus aceptó cuidarme pero lo hizo a escondidas.  
Ron: o sea que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a tus papás???  
  
Annie: Sí  
  
Harry: y porqué te cuidó a escondidas??  
  
Annie: porque Voldemort podría matarme o volverme mortífago, por eso en lugar de meterme en Hogwarts y darle más problemas a Harry, me metieron al Instituto de Salem para Mujeres de Magia y Hechicería de Sydney , y así pasé desapercibida, y por lo que suponen los maestros y Dumbledore, Voldemort ya me ha olvidado, así que puedo estar en Hogwarts  
  
Hermione: y en que casa estarás??  
  
Annie: no lo sé, pero Dumbledore me hará una sesión privada para que el sombrero seleccionador me diga en que casa debo estar  
  
Fred: espero que estés en Gryffindor, aunque tus posibilidades más probables son Slytherin o Hufflepuff  
  
Annie: tienes razón - dijo desanimada - realmente no quiero pertenecer a Slytherin, pero los demás me dan igual  
  
Fred: bueno, pero por lo menos ya conseguiste a tus primeros amigos aquí  
  
Annie: ^_^ tienes razón  
Annie se hizo rápidamente amiga de los Weasley, de Hermione y Harry. Estuvieron todos los días disfrutando de sus vacaciones hasta que llegó el día de irse a Hogwarts, y abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Todos ya estaban a bordo del tren, pero algo le esperaba a Annie y Harry en el camino.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ QUE TAL MI OBRA??? YA SABEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! EH??? Y TAMBIÉN ESCRÍBANME A: celestina_x@hotmail.com (--( con messenger eh??) EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ: CÁP.3 SLYTHERIN + Hufflepuff = ¿¿GRYFFINDOR?? NOS VEMOS!!! SE DESPIDE A.L. ALEXIA (--(JIJIJIJI ^_^) 


	3. SlytherinHufflepuff¿¿Grifindor?

OH SI BABY!!!!! EH REGRESADO, SI YO, A.L. ALEXIA!!!!!! EH AQUÍ EL HERMOSO TERCER CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE DIFRÚTENLO!!! -------(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CÁP.3 SLYTHERIN + HUFFLEPUFF = ¿¿GRYFFINDOR??  
Harry, Hermione, Annie y los Weasley iban platicando en su compartimiento  
Annie: y quien va dar DCAO???  
  
Hermione: no lo sabemos, porque ya hemos tenido diferentes maestros  
  
Annie: creo saber quien es, pero es solo una suposición  
  
Ron: Annie te puedo hacer una pregunta????  
  
Annie: claro que sí ^_^  
  
Ron: cuantos años tenías cuando murieron tus papás???  
  
Hermione: Ron!!!!  
  
Annie: no te preocupes Hermione, no me cuesta decirlo, yo apenas iba a cumplir un año  
  
Ginny: miren eso - dijo, haciendo que todos salieran del tema -  
  
Ginny señalaba muy sorprendida la ventana, todos voltearon a ver, y afuera volaba junto al expreso una lechuza negra que llevaba dos cartas color violeta, Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza solo aventó las cartas y se marchó.  
Fred: para quiénes son???  
  
Harry: una es para Annie y para mí, y la otra para.  
  
Hermione: para quién???  
  
Harry: para Snape  
  
Annie: que???  
  
Harry: si, mira  
  
Annie: dámela yo se la daré - dijo guardando la carta en su túnica -  
  
Harry: mira, esta está dirigida hacia nosotros  
  
Annie agarra la carta y decía:  
  
Para: Harry Potter y Annie Pleurs  
  
De: su peor pesadilla  
Harry: eso no me gusta  
  
Annie: hay Harry, no te lo tomes enserio  
Abrieron la carta y decía  
" Sr.Potter y Srita.Pleurs, no se pueden esconder, su pesadilla apenas ah comenzado"  
Harry: Voldemort - susurró -  
  
Annie: a la mierda - dijo lanzando la carta al suelo y saliendo muy molesta del compartimiento -  
  
Ron: que le pasó O_O  
  
George: ¬_¬ quién entiende a las mujeres  
En el resto del viaje no vieron a Annie, pero les preocupaba. Tiempo después llegaron a Hogwarts, y se encontraron a Hagrid  
Harry: Hagrid!!! - gritó, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo -  
  
Hagrid: hola Harry, Hermione y Ron  
  
Ron: nos da gusto verte Hagrid  
  
Hagrid: a mí también  
  
Annie: hola Hagrid ^_^  
  
Hagrid: hola Annie, te están esperando en el castillo, ya sabes como entrar  
  
Annie: Sí  
Annie se fue corriendo y despareció, después los alumnos fueron llevados al interior del castillo y fueron a sus mesas, Albus dio su discurso después de las selecciones, dio la sorpresa del nuevo maestro de DCAO que era el profesor Remus Lupin, y apareció el banquete, pero después Albus Dumbledore desapareció. Cuando todos ya se iban a sus respectivas torres, Albus regresó con Annie.  
Albus: Queridos alumnos, antes de que se vallan a dormir, quiero decirles una cosa, hay una nueva ingresada en Hogwarts que pertenece al cuarto grado, su nombre es Annie Pleurs  
Todos aplaudieron, más los hombres ya que ella era muy bonita  
Albus: Sé lo que piensan, si, ella es la sobrina de nuestro maestro de pociones y es la famosa niña que saca puros 10 en todas las asignaturas, ahora les diré en que casa pertenecerá  
Snape tenía una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro que su "adorable" sobrina estaría en Slytherin  
Albus: ella estará en ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!  
Todo mundo aplaudió y Annie se fue con sus amigos, a Snape se le había borrado la sonrisa y tenía una cara de decepción. Más tarde todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, Harry y Annie iban hasta atrás de la fila, iban platicando, cuando escuchan un grito  
Snape: ANNIE!!!!!  
  
Annie: ah?? - se voltea - que pasa tío?? - Harry siguió adelante  
  
Snape: me lo suponía, tenías que ser Gryffindor  
  
Annie: hay tío no te preocupes, no arruinará tu reputación ^_^  
  
Snape: parece que tu no te preocupas por nada  
  
Annie: pues es lo que trato tío ^_^  
  
Snape: agh  
  
Annie: ah por cierto tío Severus, te llegó esta carta  
Annie le entregó la carta a Snape y este con tan solo ver la carta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago  
Snape: quién te la dio??? - dijo enfurecido -  
  
Annie: una lechuza que volaba junto al tren  
  
Snape: que???  
  
Annie: si, bueno nos vemos tío, es que tengo mucho sueño  
  
Snape: si adiós  
Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Snape y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Harry, mientras Snape fue a su despacho y leyó la carta que decía:  
" Severus:  
  
Crees que no sabía sobre la hija de Cole y Samantha?, pero créeme lo tengo muy presente, desde que nos traicionaste sabías muy bien que ponías en riesgo la vida de la pequeña Annie, pero por lo que veo no te importó. Eh estado esperando este momento, de que Potter y Pleurs se juntaran, ya que los tengo juntos serán dos pájaros de un tiro. Te preguntarás el porqué quiero matar a Annie Pleurs, pues tal vez tu no lo sepas pero ella es la emperatriz del mundo de la magia, y si la destruyo o mejor, si me caso con ella, su poder será mío, y yo Lord Voldemort, seré invencible."  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HEY QUE TAL MI HERMOSA CREACIÓN!!!!???!?!?!?!? ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, PORQUE A MI SÍ MUAHAHAHAHA, BIEN PUES COMO SIEMPRE, LES DOY EL AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, QUE SE LLAMARÁ: CÁP.4 LOS WEASLEY Y LA MERMELADA POMME ADIOSITO!!!!! MUA MUA 


	4. los hermanos weasley y la mermelada pomm...

EH AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MI HERMOSA OBRA DE ARTE, KALISTO, AQUÍ TE VA OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AH!!!! Y VIVA SEVERUS SNAPE Y REMUS "GUAPO" LUPIN!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CÁP.4 LOS WEASLEY Y LA MERMELADA POMME  
Al día siguiente Snape estaba muy preocupado, más que por Annie, se preocupaba de que Voldemort sabía que seguía viva la niña, ya que en el pasado habían hecho creer a Voldemort de que Annie había muerto. Lo primero que hizo el profesor Severus en la mañana fue ir con Dumbledore a enseñarle la carta.  
Snape: lo que me preocupa es que sabe que no murió  
  
Dumbledore: le pediremos a los aurores que revisen el castillo de Hogwarts  
  
Snape: si, que hagan vigilancia  
  
Dumbledore: si me parece bien  
En clases de pociones  
Snape: buenos días alumnos, parece ser que nos toca Slytherin y Gryffindor ( dijo con cara malévola)  
  
Annie: ^_^ Arriba Gryffindor!!!!  
De respuesta los demás alumnos rieron, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Annie no era una mala persona, en cuanto a Snape, se sorprendió pues no recordaba que su sobrina estaba ahí.  
Snape: señorita Pleurs, gracias por avisarnos su preferencia  
  
Annie: de nada ^_^  
  
Snape: ¬_¬ sigamos con la clase  
Snape la pasó un "poquito" mal, pues su sobrina la hacía pasar en ridículo. Después de la comida, Harry tenía que ir a entrenar Quidittch  
Harry: bueno chicos, tengo que ir a entrenar  
  
Hermione: nos vemos  
Los Weasley y Hermione se fueron del gran comedor, cuando Harry ya se retiraba vio que Annie jugaba con su comida  
Harry: que es lo que pasa Annie???  
  
Annie: a mí??? Nada  
  
Harry: no quieres venir a ver como entrena el equipo de quiditch????  
  
Annie: no sería un estorbo???  
  
Harry: para nada  
  
Annie: esta bien  
Harry y Annie caminaron al campo, cuando llegaron Annie fue a una de las gradas y se quedó ahí viendo al equipo entrenando. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo jugando, pero en eso las bludgers perdieron el control y se fueron directo a Annie, lo cual ella no se daba cuenta pues estaba leyendo un libro.  
George: Annie!!!!  
  
Fred: Cuidado  
  
Annie: ah??  
Annie vio las bludgers acercarse, pero al parecer no lo dio miedo, solo alzó la mano derecha y de ella salió un brillo rojo, luego movió su mano fuertemente a la derecha y las bludgers salieron volando al otro lado.  
Annie: chicos me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo un poco de hambre!!! ^_^ - dijo muy nerviosa y se fue corriendo - Harry: espera Annie!!! - dijo bajando de la escoba y corriendo detrás de ella -  
  
Annie: "que es lo que me pasa???" " bueno, no importa, tendré que fingir que estoy tranquila" "pero." -  
Todo esto pensaba Annie mientras corría, los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo, y la angustia también, en eso se tropieza y cae de rodillas, Harry llega para ayudarla  
Harry: Annie estás bien??? - dijo con tono preocupado -  
  
Annie: si ^_^ no te preocupes Harry - dijo levantándose -  
  
Harry: estás segura??? Estabas llorando  
  
Annie: si estoy segura - dijo un poco furiosa - yo nunca lloro, soy una persona fuerte, no tengo porqué llorar =|  
  
Harry: está bien, pero no te enojes conmigo ^_^U  
  
Annie: lo siento --__--U - dijo un poco apenada -  
Annie y Harry caminaron hasta el gran comedor. Ella iba pensando sobre lo que pasó, realmente no lo sabía, no tenía idea que ella era la emperatriz de la magia. Mientras en el gran comedor  
Ron: que ricas están las tostadas con mermelada de aceituna  
  
Hermione: guacala! A mí me gustan con mermelada de fresa  
  
George: ¬_¬ mejor prueben la nueva mermelada que hemos hecho Fred y yo  
  
Fred: es deliciosa y muy nutritiva  
  
Ron: olvídenlo, yo no comería algo que viniera de ustedes  
  
Hermione: de que es???  
  
Fred: de pomme - dijo mostrándoles un frasco con una cosa gelatinosa color blanco con un poco de rojo -  
  
Hermione: Pomme???!!!  
  
George: Sí  
  
Hermione: que demonios es eso???  
  
Harry: hola chicos - sentándose al igual que Annie -  
  
Fred: Harry mi amigo, tú si quieres  
  
Harry: qué??  
  
George: mermelada de pomme  
  
Harry: pomme??? Para nada  
  
Annie: yo si quiero - con eso agarró un cuchillo lo metió dentro de frasco y lo embarró en una tostada, cuando se la iba a meter a la boca vio que Ron, Hermione y Harry la veían, así que la apartó la tostada de su boca - porqué me miran así?? ^_^U  
  
Ron: no puedo creerlo, eres la primera persona que prueba así como así los inventos de mis hermanos  
  
Annie: pues si, que tiene de malo?? - le dio una mordida grande a la tostada -  
  
Hermione: que valiente O_o  
  
Annie: está muy buena ^_^  
  
Harry: a.que.sabe  
  
Annie: pues a manzana  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione: manzana????  
  
Annie: si, pomme en francés significa manzana, pues que creían que iba ser???  
  
George: no se dejen llevar por el nombre  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ QUÉ TAL CHIC@S!?!?!?!?!? (Lo digo en general ¬_¬) LES GUSTÓ, ESPERO QUE SÍ, BIEN ME DESPIDO, PERO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES EL AVANCE DEL NUEVO CAPÍTULO LLAMADO: CÁP.5 MORTÍFAGOS Y DESAPARICIONES 


	5. mortífagos y despariciones

QUE TAL ESCRITORES Y ERSCRITORAS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, LECTORES Y TODO LO DEMÁS, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MI HERMOSURA DE HISTORIA, AUNQUE PIENSO YO QUE ES UN POCO RIDIS, PERO BUENO, AHÍ ME DIRÁN, NO??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CAP.5 MORTÍFAGOS Y DESAPARICIONES  
En clase de pociones habían juntado a los grupos de 4° y 5°, Snape aprovechó para dar las calificaciones  
Snape: muy bien, me agrada que estén dos grupos juntos  
  
Hermione: - susurrándole a Ron y a Harry - nos va hacer sufrir - los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza -  
  
Snape: así que aprovecharé para darles las calificaciones a los dos grupos  
  
Annie: oh dios, es la primera vez que mi tío me califica, de seguro me pondrá un 8 o un 7  
  
Hermione: calma Annie, tú eres de las más excelentes estudiantes en Hogwarts, igual que yo ¬_¬  
  
Snape: bien empecemos, Granger!!!  
  
Hermione: Sí?  
  
Snape: 9, Longgbottom!!!!  
  
Neville: aquí - dijo inseguro -  
  
Snape: 8.5, Malfoy!!!  
  
Malfoy: aquí!!!  
  
Snape: 10, Potter!!!  
  
Harry: si?  
  
Snape: 9, Weasley Ron!!!  
  
Ron: a.a.aquí  
  
Snape: 9, Weasley Ginny  
  
Ginny: presente - dijo con inseguridad -  
  
Snape: 9, Pleurs!!!  
  
Annie: aquí ¬_¬  
  
Snape: 8  
  
Annie: QUE!!!!!!!! PORQUÉ???!!!! Mi carrera a quedado desecha  
  
Snape: Annie calma, estaba jugando, sacaste 10 ^_^  
  
Annie: que??!! - suspiro - me las pagarás tío  
  
Snape: ah por cierto, les tengo un mensaje del director Dumbledore  
  
Annie: cual es ^_^  
  
Snape: ¬_¬ , se prohibió los juegos y el torneo de Quidittch  
  
Harry: que!!!  
  
Snape: tiene algo que decir señor Potter  
  
Annie: hay tío es lógico que tiene que decir algo, pues si cancelaron su juego favorito como no va decir nada  
  
Snape: eso ya lo sé señorita Pleurs, gracias por su aclaración  
  
Annie: de nada ^_^  
Snape terminó de dar las calificaciones y después los dejó salir, pero le dijo a Annie que se quedara ahí  
Annie: que pasa tío??  
  
Snape: solo quería preguntarte como te va  
  
Annie: muy bien, pero. Snape: que pasa Annie??  
  
Annie: hace rato estuve viendo como Potter entrenaba, y unas bludgers se fueron contra mí, y yo las pude detener con mi mano, fue tan extraño, .que es lo que me pasa???  
  
Snape: nada, de seguro fue tu imaginación, o talvez te quedaste dormida, pero eso no puede pasar  
  
Annie: puede ser.  
  
Snape: y en las clases como te va??  
  
Annie: bien tío, eh echo todas las tareas y trabajos y todas esas cosas, tu sabes  
  
Snape: si "como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en Slytherin como tu papá"  
  
Annie: en que piensas tío???  
  
Snape: nada  
  
Annie: es muy extraño de verdad, fue tan real  
  
Snape: ya te dije que no puede ser real, el mundo muggle te afectó  
  
Annie: ¬_¬ muy gracioso tío, oye vamos al jardín, quiero platicarte muchas cosas  
  
Snape: déjame calificar unas cosas y luego voy, tu adelántate  
  
Annie: Sí  
Annie se fue muy alegre a los jardines de Hogwarts, cuando llegó vio dos hombres vestidos de negro, eran nada más y nada menos que mortífagos  
Mortífago2: ya llegó  
  
Annie: disculpen, los puedo ayudar en algo?? - viendo que se referían a ella -  
  
Mortífago1: Sí  
  
Annie: en que??  
  
Mortífago2: ven con nosotros, el amo te espera  
  
Annie: a donde???? El amo??? De que me hablan???Quiénes son ustedes???  
  
Mortífago1: somos mortífagos  
  
Mortífago2: y lord Voldemort te quiere ahora  
  
Annie: no quiero ir!!! - ella trata de huir pero un mortífago la agarra del brazo - déjeme!!!  
  
Mortífago1: déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo!!  
  
Mortífago2: crucio!!!  
Annie cayó al suelo de espaldas agarrándose el pecho, sentía que el corazón se le salía y no podía respirar, pero eso no la iba a detener, se puso de pie y trató de correr, corrió un poco pero sus pies eran un poco torpes y cayó, los mortífagos aprovecharon para atrapar a Annie  
Mortífago: deja de hacerte la difícil, Stuperfy!!!  
Annie cae inconsciente y los mortífagos se la llevan al bosque prohibido, mientras Snape salía del castillo y empezó a buscar a Annie, pero no la encontró así que regresó al castillo para buscarla. Ya era de noche, y nadie había visto a Annie, eso le comenzaba a preocupar a Severus, pero no se iba a dar por vencido. Dumbledore le avisó que había llegado una carta.  
Dumbledore: que bueno que llega rápido Severus  
  
Snape: si se trata de Annie llego como un rayo, que es lo que pasa??  
  
Dumbledore: llegó una lechuza, trajo un mensaje de Voldemort  
  
Snape: que!!! De seguro él fue el que la secuestró!!!  
  
Dumbledore: calma Severus, no la ha matado  
  
Snape: Dumbledore déjeme ver la carta  
  
Dumbledore: claro - le da la carta -  
  
Snape: - leyendo en susurro - "Querido Snape:  
  
Quiero decirte que Annie está en buenas manos, mandé a que la trajeran aquí  
  
conmigo, ahora tengo la victoria, nadie me detendrá. Si quieres saber de tu sobrina ella ahora se encuentra encerrada en una habitación con varios boggarts, así que de seguro sé a de estar muriendo de miedo, nos vemos.  
  
Malos deseos.: Voldemort"  
  
Dumbledore: Voldemort ah ido demasiado lejos, es imposible que Annie sobreviva, si se deja llevar por sus miedos no lo logrará  
  
Snape: por eso la tenemos que salvar  
  
Dumbledore: si, pero donde estará  
En eso llega una lechuza, Dumbledore quita la carta de la pata de la lechuza y lee la carta que estaba un poco hecha al aventón  
Dumbledore: es de la señorita Pleurs  
  
Snape: Annie  
  
Dumbledore: dice: "Tío:  
  
No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero solo quiero decirte que estoy bien, derroté a los boggarts haciendo el hechizo Riddíkulus. Solo te digo que por favor no me busques, ni tu ni nadie, tengo un plan para huir, si no estoy en Hogwarts en 5 días vayanme a buscar, pero mientras no me busquen, no quiero que nada les pase, nos vemos. Regresaré te lo prometo  
  
Te quiere: Annie P."  
  
Snape: no puedo dejarla, que tal si Voldemort la descubre  
  
Dumbledore: lo único que queda es esperar Severus, esperar y confiar en ella  
  
Snape: Sí.  
Al día siguiente en la noche en el gran comedor  
Harry: alguien ha visto a Annie?? Ayer no fue a dormir a su habitación  
  
Ron: es cierto, no la he visto desde ayer y hoy en las clases tampoco, Ginny tampoco la ah visto  
  
Hermione: de seguro Snape sabe, por qué no le preguntan???  
  
Ron: Hermione estas loca!?!? Es como preguntarle a mi mamá si puedo dejar la escuela  
  
Harry: Ron tiene razón  
  
Hermione: son unos exagerados  
  
Dumbledore: chicos de Hogwarts, tengo que anunciarles algo, se prohibirán las salidas a Hosmeade y a los jardines de Hogwarts - se escuchan abucheos - esto se debe a la extraña desaparición de la señorita Annie Pleurs, parece ser que se debe a un secuestro - todo mundo se le queda viendo a Dumbledore -  
  
George: y quién la secuestró?!  
  
Dumbledore: que bueno que hace esa pregunta señor Weasley, fue secuestrada por el- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - todos ahogaron un grito, y Harry, Hermione y Ron  
  
quedaron impresionados - espero que lo comprendan, ahora les pido que vallan a sus dormitorios  
Todos fueron a sus torres y Harry veía a la ventana  
Harry: no puedo creerlo, que es lo que quiere de Annie!! - dijo furioso -  
  
Hermione: quiere lastimar a las personas, ya sabes como es  
  
Ron: Harry, Hermione tiene razón  
  
Harry: si, ahora solo queda esperar  
  
Hermione: ahora que me acuerdo leí algo más sobre Annie. - es interrumpida por Harry -  
  
Harry: miren eso!!  
  
Ron: que pasa Harry??  
  
Harry: los maestros están afuera  
  
Hermione: es cierto, y ven hacia el bosque prohibido  
  
Ron: parece como si estuvieran esperando a que aparezca algo  
  
Harry: tienen algo oculto  
Pasaron 4 días y Annie, no llegaba o eso parecía  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SI TUVIERA AL PAPÍSIMO DE SEVERUS LE DARÍA UN BESOOOOOOTE, ¬_¬ JA!!! OK, LO SIENTO, ESTOY EN MIS DELIRIOS DE DESVELO , PUES ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, SI ME NECESITAN DECIR ALGO, PUES PARA ESO SIRVEN LOS REVIEWS, NO?!?!?!?! OK EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES: CAP.6 SIN SENTIMIENTOS OK SE DESPIDE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA A.L. ALEXIA ^_~ 


	6. Sin sentimientos

HEY, HEY, HEY!!!!! QUE TAL, QUE TAL!!!?!?!?!?! YO BIEN, USTEDES QUIEN SABE, PERO OJALÁ QUE ESTÉN DE GWEN HUMOR, PORQUE AHÍ LES VA OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MI GRAN HISTORIA LLAMADA "LA SOBRINA DE SEV" UHUHUHU, COMO LES DIJE EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO, SON MIS DELIRIOS DE DESVELO, PUES AHORA LÉAN!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CÁP.6 SIN SENTIMIENTOS  
Era de noche, era el último día que Annie había prometido regresar, a Snape las esperanzas se le iban esfumando, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba en camino. Se encontraba con Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagall, la enfermera Madame Pomfrey, Remus Lupin y Hagrid, que esperaban en la puerta principal,  
  
esperaban la última esperanza.  
  
Esa noche llovía a mares, ella iba corriendo con paso torpe, tenía cortadas por todo el cuerpo y cara, la sangre se juntaba con la lluvia, sudor, lagrimas, la sangre hacía que no pudiera ver el camino tropezara con las ramas, se golpeara con ellas, el lodo dificultaba su paso, lo hacía más torpe aún. Tropezó con una piedra y cayó al lodo, su corazón latía muy fuerte, se quitó el lodo combinado con la sangre con la mano, trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas ya no respondían, no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo.  
Annie: No.no puedo rendirme.le prometí al tío Severus que regresaría.no puedo rendirme.Annie eres una tonta.levántate.te van a atrapar y no cumplirás tu promesa. demostrarás tu actitud de niña pequeña.eso no puede ser.tengo que seguir.o me atraparán.y si me atrapan.no viviré para contarlo.aunque.puedo morir del cansancio.pero que digo.soy fuerte y puedo seguir.  
Todo eso decía Annie para ayudarse a sí misma, logró pararse y siguió corriendo. Mientras tanto en la puerta principal  
Snape: creo que debemos que ir por ella  
  
Dumbledore: no Severus hay que confiar en ella  
Ella seguía corriendo, sus esperanzas de llegar al castillo eran casi nulas, pensaba en que moriría, pensaba en que morir de cansancio era mejor que morir a manos de Voldemort. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, herida, cansada, cortada, con las piernas que no le aguantaban y el corazón que latía con fuerzas, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, pero corría, se acercaba al castillo. Por fin, por fin vio el castillo y en la entrada vio a 6 personas, se quedó parada, pero pronto recordó que la seguían y siguió corriendo. Llegó a la entrada y se le quedó viendo a las 6 personas  
Annie: NO SE ME QUEDEN VIENDO Y CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!!!! CIÉRRENLAS!!!!!  
Los maestros cerraron las puertas como había dicho Annie, mientras en el gran comedor se escucharon los gritos de Annie, Harry se levantó y corrió a la entrada.  
Harry: Annie.  
  
Annie: tío lo logré, como lo prometí, regresé - cae inconsciente -  
  
Snape: Annie.  
  
Madame Pomfrey: hay que llevarla a la enfermería, está muy grave  
  
Snape: Sí  
En la enfermería  
Madame Pomfrey: Dios!!  
  
Dumbledore: que es lo que pasa??  
  
Madame Pomfrey: una niña tan pequeña pudo resistirlo  
  
Snape: de que habla??  
  
Madame Pomfrey: le aplicaron varios hechizos Crucio  
  
Todos: QUE!!!!  
  
Madame Pomfrey: si tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, aunque tardará en despertar  
  
Lupin: o sea que.  
  
Madame Pomfrey: si, está en coma  
  
Hagrid: si hubiera revisado los jardines, no hubiera pasado eso  
  
Dumbledore: no te culpes Hagrid  
  
Mc Gonagall: director Dumbledore, Potter y sus amigos quieren ver a la señorita Pleurs  
  
Dumbledore: ^_^ déjelos entrar  
  
Mc Gonagall: chicos entren  
  
Harry: hola profesor Dumbledore, como está Annie??  
  
Dumbledore: desgraciadamente mal, ella ahora se encuentra en coma  
  
Hermione: oh no  
  
Lupin: Hagrid y yo nos retiramos, buenas noches  
  
Dumbledore: buenas noches Remus, Hagrid  
  
Mc Gonagall: yo también, buenas noches  
  
Dumbledore: buenas noches Minerva  
  
Snape: yo me quedo aquí  
  
Harry: por que está en coma???  
  
Madame Pomfrey: recibió varios hechizos Crucio  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron: QUE!!!  
  
Madame Pomfrey: si  
  
Dumbledore: me voy tengo que hacer otras cosas, buenas noches  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron: buenas noches profesor  
  
Snape: Annie.que bueno que regresaste.no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera  
  
pasado algo - le susurró a la inconsciente Annie -  
  
Hermione: Harry creo que debemos dejarlos solos  
  
Harry: si  
Pasaron semanas, y Annie no despertaba, Snape ya no la iba a ver, pues se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho para descubrir alguna poción para despertar a Annie. En cuanto a Harry y sus amigos ellos si iban a ver a Annie, le iban a dejar los apuntes de las clases que les daba Ginny y también les dejaban algunos dulces.  
  
En la enfermería:  
Harry: por que???  
  
Ron: por que, que???  
  
Harry: por qué Voldemort quiere perseguir a Annie, porqué le hizo daño?? Ella no le ha hecho nada  
  
Hermione: eso no lo sabemos Harry  
  
Annie: - susurrando - déjame.no quiero ir.no es la culpa de mi tío.  
  
Harry: Annie??? Puedes escucharnos???  
  
Annie: - despertando - donde estoy??  
  
Ron: Despertaste!!! Que bien!!!  
  
Annie: de que hablan??  
  
Hermione: estuviste en coma durante 3 semanas  
  
Annie: 3 SEMANAS!!!!! O dios mío eh perdido muchas clases!!!! Y ahora que voy a hacer???!!!!  
  
Harry: Annie cálmate!!! Ginny la hermana de Ron te hizo el favor de traerte los apuntes de todas las clases  
  
Annie: enserio?? - vio que los chicos asentían con la cabeza - Ron dile a Ginny que muchas gracias  
  
Ron: no te preocupes, yo le diré  
  
Hermione: Annie, que es lo que pasó???  
  
Annie: los mortífagos me secuestraron  
  
Harry: porqué??  
  
Annie: ellos me dijeron que el amo me esperaba  
  
Harry: y te hizo algo malo Vol.  
  
Annie: si, me encerró en un cuarto con 5 boggarts, pero los derroté con el hechizo Riddíkulus, luego él me amarró a una silla y me dijo que por culpa de mi tío yo estaba en peligro, y me aplicó varios crucios, pero que para suerte de él yo era lo que necesitaba.ahora que lo pienso.no entiendo lo que dice  
  
Ron: yo menos, para que te quiere???  
  
Harry: por culpa de Snape???  
  
Hermione: que hizo Snape para que te traten así???  
  
Annie: pero que también era culpa de mis padres  
  
Madame Pomfrey: o dios mío!!! Ya despertaste!! Le llamaré a tu tío, al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall  
  
Annie: Chicos será mejor que se vallan de aquí, mi tío va a buscar cualquier excusa para quitarles puntos, vamos, váyanse!!!  
Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo de la enfermería, pero Harry se quedó ahí  
Annie: que pasa Harry???  
  
Harry: me alegra que estés bien - le da un beso en la mejilla y se va -  
  
Annie: - tocándose la mejilla - si, por ahora estoy bien pero después. - la interrumpe un grito -  
  
Snape: ANNIE!!! - la abraza a asfixiar -  
  
Annie: tío.estoy bien. enserio.estoy.bien  
  
Snape: pensé que nunca ibas a despertar  
  
Annie: pues aquí estoy  
  
Dumbledore: señorita Pleurs podría decirnos que es lo que pasó???  
  
Annie: si, dos mortífagos me secuestraron, diciéndome que el amo me quería ver, yo les dije que no quería ir, pero me llevaron a la fuerza, luego desperté en un lugar muy oscuro, no sé donde era, este Voldemort me dijo que era la culpa de mis papás y del tío Severus que yo estuviera en ese estado, yo le dije que no era cierto, luego me encerró en un cuarto con 5 boggarts, pero yo soy muy inteligente ^_^ y los derroté con el hechizo Riddíkulus, - dijo para animar el momento de tensión que había ese momento - luego el aseguró que yo había muerto en el cuarto, pero como no lo estaba me amarró a una silla y me lanzó varios hechizos crucio, luego me dejó a cargo de los mortífagos, pero me libré de ellos haciendo el hechizo Desmaius, luego salí corriendo porque mas o menos una docena de mortífagos me perseguían haciendo hechizos  
  
diferentes, eso se debe a mis heridas y luego corrí y llegue al castillo  
  
Snape: me alegra que estés bien  
  
Annie: gracias tío  
  
Mc Gonagall: te asustaste mucho Pleurs??  
  
Annie: no profesora, mi tío me enseñó a no tener miedo, a ser una persona fuerte y a no llorar, y me ah servido, nunca en mi vida eh llorado, verdad tío??  
  
Snape: si - dijo seriamente -  
  
Mc Gonagall: que??? Severus como se te ocurre eso?? No puedes mantener a una niña sin poder llorar, como se desahoga entonces??  
  
Snape: no lo sé, pero así yo la crié, y si no está de acuerdo no sé que hacer, ella no conoce el llanto  
  
Mc Gonagall: Dumbledore dile algo  
  
Dumbledore: que le puedo decir Minerva, cada quién con sus cosas  
  
Annie: - susurrando para si misma - que no conozco el llanto??.a mi me dijeron que yo era una niña genio.es tan confuso  
  
Snape: yo la crié como a Cole le hubiera gustado  
  
Mc Gonagall: no lo creo  
Mientras los profesores peleaban Annie se ponía su uniforme, Dumbledore al igual que Madame Pomfrey ya se habían ido, ya cuando Annie acabó, se puso de pié a lado de su tío, y empezó a escuchar la "conversación" que más parecía una pelea  
Snape: yo se lo que hago!!! Cole al igual que Samantha les hubiera gustado mi trabajo!!!!  
  
Mc Gonagall: tu criaste a una niña sin sentimientos Severus, Annie no tiene  
  
sentimientos, solo piensa en el estudio!!!!!  
  
Snape: eso es a lo que me refiero, será alguien grande cuando crezca, no le importará los sentimientos, a ella le importará más tener información en la cabeza  
  
Annie: - susurrando para si - no tengo sentimientos?.porqué?.  
  
Snape: se va a casar con una persona que también le guste el conocimiento!!!  
  
Mc Gonagall: Severus no seas idiota!!!! Annie no se va a casar si no conoce los sentimientos, esta niña ni siquiera conoce el amor, no conoce el amor a sus padres difuntos, el amor a su tío que la cuidó, el amor a sus amigos, el amor a su escuela, el amor a los estudios!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie: no tengo amor.estoy vacía.no tengo sentimientos...  
Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Annie con eso salió corriendo de la enfermería con todas sus cosas en sus manos, llegó a la sala común de Griffindor y llegó a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas y se echó en la cama boca abajo. Mientras en la sala común:  
Harry: que le pasa a Annie?? - dijo preocupado -  
  
Ron: parecía triste  
  
Hermione: voy a verla, espérenme aquí - los dos asintieron con la cabeza -  
Hermione fue a ver a Annie, ella estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, murmurando algo  
Hermione: Annie?? Te encuentras bien???  
  
Annie: si - sin quitar la cara de la almohada -  
  
Hermione: estas llorando?? Te sientes mal??? Que te pasa???  
  
Annie: yo no lloro!!! Sentirme mal?? Como, si no tengo sentimientos!!!!!  
  
Hermione: que??!! Como que no tienes sentimientos??  
  
Annie: eso dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall y mi tío Severus  
  
Hermione: dime que te dijeron  
  
Annie: me dijeron que yo fui criada mal, que no se que son los sentimientos, que no se que es llorar, que no tengo amor por mis difuntos padres, por mis amigos, por mi tío, por la escuela y por los estudios, que no sé que es amor  
  
Hermione: Annie.  
  
Annie: no tengo amigos, si no tengo sentimientos no tengo amigos  
  
Hermione: quieres hablar con Harry y Ron sobre esto???  
  
Annie: no, quiero morirme, mi tío solo me enseñó a odiar  
  
Hermione: eso no es cierto, tu has sonreído y eso es el sentimiento de la felicidad, y ahorita estas enojada o tal vez triste, ahí hay otros sentimientos  
  
Annie: es cierto - susurró para sí, pero recordó la voz de los profesores que habían peleado - NO ES CIERTO!!!!! NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS ESO ES LO QUE ME DIJERON!!!!  
Con eso Annie salió corriendo de la sala común, Harry y Ron solo la vieron pasar; Annie corría con todas sus ganas, no le importaba quien estaba enfrente ella los empujaba, empujó a los de Slytherin, empujó a Remus Lupin, empujó a Albus Dumbledore por último empujó a Mc Gonagall y a Snape, este último la siguió, Annie corría hacia el bosque prohibido  
Snape: - agarrándola del brazo - Annie a donde vas?!  
  
Annie: déjame!!! - soltándose de Severus y caminando lentamente hacia atrás - me quiero morir  
  
Snape: Annie deja de caminar hacia atrás, porqué haces esto??  
  
Annie: por tu culpa no tengo sentimientos!!!!  
Con esto Annie salió corriendo al bosque prohibido, atravesó muchos árboles, no se detenía, las ramas le rallaban la cara, sentía que la veían pero eso no le causó miedo, siguió corriendo, hasta que llegó a un ¿Risco?  
  
CONTINUARÁ. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ QUE TAL EH?!?!?!?! ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO, COMO SIEMPRE LO DIGO. EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE LLAMARÁ: CAP.7 CONFUNDIDA, ¿REGRESO A AUSTRALIA? SE DESPIDE A.L. ALEXIA ^_~ 


	7. Confundida ¿Regreso a Australia?

QUE ONDAS!!!!!! LES GUSTO MI CREACIÓN DEL LABORATORIO, ESPERO QUE SI, TE GUSTÓ KALISTO???? ESPERO QUE SIII SI SI SI SI SI , OK OTROS DE MIS DELIRIOS DE DESVELO, AHORA LLAMADO: D.D. (Delirios de Desvelo), OK LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, NOS VEMOS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CÁP.7 CONFUNDIDA, ¿REGRESO A AUSTRALIA?  
Annie: un risco?? - dijo jadeando - no lo conocía  
  
¿?: hola pequeña Annie - dijo una voz grave y de alguien grande -  
  
Annie: quién esta ahí?? - dijo sacando su varita -  
  
¿?: solamente alguien que te quiere ayudar, se que es lo que te pasa  
  
Annie: no, no sabes lo que me pasa, nadie sabe  
  
¿?: yo sí, piensas que no tienes sentimientos, pero no es cierto, los tienes pero no los has descubierto  
  
Annie: que no los eh descubierto?? Pero como sé que están ahí?? QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!! - dijo desesperada de sus palabras -  
  
¿?: yo te puedo ayudar si me lo permites  
  
Annie: por favor, ayúdame - cayó de rodillas y se quedó ahí -  
  
¿?: claro que sí  
  
Annie: gracias, sea quién seas  
  
¿?: bien empecemos, tu sabes que es el odio???  
  
Annie: si, es lo que le tengo a los mortífagos, a Voldemort y a mi tío  
  
¿?: pero sin embargo lo defendiste cuando Voldemort te dijo que era su culpa y la de tus papás de que tu estuvieras en ese estado  
  
Annie: y eso es amor??  
  
¿?: si  
  
Annie: ahora lo entiendo, Hermione me quería ayudar porque es mi amiga y me  
  
quiere???  
  
¿?: si, vez tu tienes muchos sentimientos, los tienes todos pero no los has  
  
descubierto, es normal que te hayas enojado con tu tío, pero tu sabes que si tienes sentimientos, y hay una prueba en este mismo momento  
  
Annie: ahorita??  
  
¿?: si, mira tus ojos, están soltando agua, estás llorando  
  
Annie: es cierto - tocando una lágrima - esto es llorar?? No sabía que era  
  
¿?: pues ahora lo sabes  
  
Annie: si, pero.  
  
¿?: pero que??  
  
Annie: pero me voy a ablandar  
  
¿?: - soltando una pequeña risa - no te vas a ablandar, tu eres una niña muy fuete y eso nadie lo va a cambiar  
  
Annie: si ^_^ - limpiándose las lagrimas -  
Mientras en Hogwarts  
Snape: como quiere que me calme si mi sobrina me dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que ella no tenía sentimientos!!!!! - dijo realmente enfurecido - y se fue corriendo al bosque!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: esto me preocupa, Annie, la pueden agarrar los mortífagos, o puede morir  
  
Snape: gracias por tranquilizarme!! - realmente histérico -  
  
Dumbledore: ahora veremos lo que aremos, calma Severus  
Mientras en la sala común de Griffindor  
Harry: que!!! Por eso estaba así  
  
Ron: si yo tuviera una sobrina no la trataría así  
  
Hermione: me preocupa Annie, creo que deberíamos buscarla  
  
Harry y Ron: si  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban dispuestos a salir, pero la profesora Mc Gonagall entró  
Mc Gonagall: quiero anunciarles algo!!!  
  
Todos: que??  
  
Mc Gonagall: se ha creado un nuevo reglamento, todo regresarán a su sala común a las 6:00pm  
  
George: puedo preguntar porqué??  
  
Mc Gonagall: la señorita Pleurs a sido secuestrada de nuevo - mintió - está  
  
desaparecida, pero se dormirán hoy a las 12:00pm, queremos que estén alerta, ya que algunos profesores harán una investigación en el bosque prohibido  
  
Todos: si  
  
Mc Gonagall: gracias por su atención  
Eran las 6:00pm, aún había luz los profesores Remus Lupin, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, entraron al bosque. Buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraban nada, hasta que escucharon un llanto, no era muy fuerte pero si lo escuchaban, se acercaron y vieron algo que los dejó helados.  
Annie: no eh llorado durante 11 años - llorando a mares - y ahora me desahogo  
  
Snape: ANNIE!!! Aléjate de ese dragón!!! - Annie se separó del dragón -  
  
Annie: tío!! Déjame en paz - dijo volviéndose a recargar en el dragón grande - y no es un dragón cualquiera, se llama Procyon  
  
Albus: Annie, tienes que regresar  
  
Annie: si, pero voy a regresar a Australia  
  
Snape: que?? Porqué  
  
Annie: porqué yo quiero - lo miró con una vista fría - no quiero estar cerca de problemas  
  
Snape: quieres eso?? pues lo haremos, hoy mismo regresas a Australia - dijo enojado -  
  
Annie: bien - dijo también enojada -  
  
Snape: bien  
  
Annie: - sacando su varita - listo Procyon???  
  
Procyon: si  
  
Annie: Reducio!!  
El dragón se hizo chiquito, del tamaño de una vaca, se veía indefenso pero no lo era, Annie lo agarró y empezó a caminar a la salida del bosque prohibido. Llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor, Hermione abrazó con todas sus ganas a Annie y ella le devolvió el abrazo, luego Harry y Ron fueron los que la abrazaron.  
Hermione: nos tenías muy preocupados  
  
Annie: lo siento  
  
Ron: que traes atrás de ti?? - preguntó nervioso -  
  
Annie: se llama Procyon, es un dragón  
  
Harry: que bueno que regresaste, todo será igual que antes ^_^  
  
Annie: no  
  
Todos: que??  
  
Annie: voy a regresar a Australia  
  
Harry: porqué???  
  
Annie: no quiero estar cerca de mi tío, hoy mismo me voy  
  
Ron: te extrañaremos mucho - dijo un poco triste -  
  
Annie: solo voy a aclarar mi mente, regresaré, eso espero, les escribiré  
  
Harry: no quiero que te vallas - dijo deprimido -  
  
Annie: Hermione, me acompañas a empacar?? - caminando hacia las escaleras -  
  
Hermione: si - caminando detrás de ella -  
  
Annie: - se detuvo - Harry, yo tampoco me quiero ir  
Con eso Hermione y Annie entraron a sus habitaciones, y empezaron a platicar  
Hermione: cuando regresas??  
  
Annie: cuando haya aclarado mis dudas  
  
Hermione: te extrañaremos  
  
Annie: yo también, pero ya les dije, les escribiré  
  
Hermione: eso espero  
  
Annie: si, Hermione te puedo hacer una pregunta???  
  
Hermione: claro  
  
Annie: ustedes me quieren??  
  
Hermione: claro que si!!! Nosotros te queremos mucho, por eso no queremos que te vayas, porque te queremos aquí  
  
Annie: tienes razón - dijo cambiándose de ropa - que tal me veo??  
  
Hermione: muy bien ^_^  
  
Annie: gracias, por todo  
Annie llevaba una falda café claro con una cinta negra en el borde, unos zapatos rojos, calcetas blancas, una camisa negra y su túnica negra, Annie terminó de empacar guardó todo, enjauló a su gato y a su dragón, y se fue a la puerta de Hogwarts  
Annie: es difícil decirlo para mi - dijo viendo a sus 6 amigos(Estaban los gemelos Weasley y Ginny) - pero yo.los.extrañaré.mucho  
  
Harry: nosotros también  
  
Annie: nos vemos, Fred, George, no se olviden del plan que teníamos en mente - les guiñó el ojo - ^_~  
  
Fred: no lo olvidaremos  
  
George: sin tu ayuda no será un éxito  
Annie con eso se retiró, Snape le llevaba sus maletas, Harry se sintió muy triste, pero, no sabía porqué, además, cuando Cho Chang se le acercaba ya no sentía esos nervios, ya no sentía como antes, ahora lo sentía con Annie.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HE LLEGADO MY FRIENDS, ME CUSTA ESCRIBIR POR LO DEL LA D.D. (Delirio de Desvelo) ASÍ QUE LES DIRÉ RÁPIDAMENTE EL NOMBRE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, QUE SERÁ: CÁP.8 UN MES MÁS LA NAVIDAD LLEGÓ OK, NOS VEMOS 


	8. Un mes más, la navidad llegó

OH YEAH BABY!!!! EH AQUÍ EL OCTAVOOOOO CAPÍTULO, UE HERMOSO NO??? POR CIERTO HERMOSOS LECTORES, NECESITO AYUDA, PORQUE EL ONCEAVO (11°) CAPÍTULO YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, ASÍ QUE NECESITO IDEAS, Y PARA ESO ESTA MI MAIL celestina_x@hotmail.com , Y POR FAVOR DÍGANME QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN MI HISTORIA. BUENO LE DEJO CON MI HISTORIA, BYE ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CÁP.8 UN MES MÁS, LA NAVIDAD LLEGÓ  
Ha pasado un mes desde que se fue Annie, todo sus amigos se veían un poco deprimidos, Snape se portaba un poco más seco, pero se notaba que estaba arrepentido y un poco triste. Faltaba un día para que todos se fueran a las vacaciones navideñas, Annie no les había escrito, pero ese era el día.  
Hermione: HARRY, RON!!!! Llegó una carta de Annie!!  
  
Harry: enserio?? Hermione: si, hay que leerla  
  
Ron: si  
  
Hermione: dice: "Queridos amigos:  
  
Espero que no estén molestos conmigo, no les escribí como se los prometí, pero aquí trabajo mucho y no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero listo eh aquí escribiéndoles una carta. Les cuento que mi mente ya está aclarada, si sé que son los sentimientos, se que los tengo, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacerlos salir, Procyon me ayudó; Desde que abandoné Hogwarts los eh extrañado y mucho, no eh dejado de pensar en ustedes, pero les tengo una sorpresa, la sabrán mañana, por lo tanto les mando mucho saludos, adiós y feliz navidad.  
  
Besos: Annie"  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban la sorpresa que Annie les había prometido, pero faltaba mucho, mientras perdieron el tiempo comiendo, visitar a Hagrid y pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hasta que llegó el día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despertaron temprano, vieron regalos, y los abrieron  
Hermione: MIREN!!! Son regalos de Annie!!  
  
Ron: es cierto  
  
Harry: veamos que es  
  
Hermione: a mi me regaló su libro autografiado, "Secretos de la magia blanca y negra"  
  
Ron: a mi me trajo un Snitch autografiada por mi equipo favorito, y a ti Harry???  
  
Harry: me trajo una escoba nueva una Ave De Fuego 3000  
  
Hermione y Ron: Wow!!!  
Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a el gran comedor para ir a desayunar, cuando vieron a una persona que no la esperaban  
¿?: les gustaron los regalos  
  
Harry: Annie!!!!  
Harry corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, ella sintió un cariño que nunca había sentido, era un abrazo muy cálido, no quería que se acabara, ella escuchaba el corazón de Harry, que latía muy fuerte, el de ella también, sintió la respiración agitada de él en su cara, pero acabó el sueño.  
Annie: aham.si.les gustaron los regalos verdad???  
  
Ron: claro que sí, son magníficos, muchas gracias  
  
Hermione: son más que magníficos, gracias Annie  
  
Harry: aham.me encantó gracias Annie  
  
Annie: de nada  
  
Hermione: oye eso quiere decir que vas a regresar a Hogwarts??  
  
Annie: si  
  
Hermione: que alegría, oye haz cambiado mucho, eh?  
Annie ahora tenía el pelo agarrado de media cola, con unos flequillos a lado de sus mejillas y unos pasadores rojos.  
  
Annie: si me hice un cambio de "look", bueno ahora regreso, voy ir a ver a mi tío Severus  
  
Todos: si  
Snape estaba en su despacho un poco deprimido, tenía en sus manos una foto donde se veía a Annie de 6 años abriendo un regalo que le había dado él.  
Snape: Annie, lo siento tanto, ojalá me perdones  
  
Annie: claro que te perdono tío Severus  
  
Snape: Annie?!?!? - parándose de golpe -  
  
Annie: tío te extrañé mucho  
Annie cerró la puerta y abrazó muy fuerte a Snape, este le regresó el abrazo  
Snape: cuando regresaste?? - dejándose de abrazar -  
  
Annie: esta madrugada, ah!! Te traje un regalo, es para que me perdones y te enorgullezcas de mi - dijo entregándole un sobre -  
  
Snape: que es??  
  
Annie: ábrelo  
  
Snape: - soltó una pequeña risa - es tu boleta  
  
Annie: si, y que dices  
  
Snape: es magnífica, otra vez mi pequeña sacó 10 en todas las asignaturas  
  
Annie: mi pequeña???  
  
Snape: si, tiene algo de malo??  
  
Annie: nunca me habías dicho así  
  
Snape: ah.te molesta??  
  
Annie: claro que no, ...oye tío, como eran mis papás?? Nunca me has dicho como eran  
  
Snape: pues mira, ven siéntate a mi lado - enseñándole una silla que se encontraba a su lado derecho -  
  
Annie: si - haciéndole caso -  
  
Snape: tus papás.  
Y así se la pasaron todo el día, hablando sobre Cole y Samantha Pleurs, Snape contaba las anécdotas como si hubieran pasado el día anterior. Ya era de noche, Severus vio que Annie se había dormido  
Snape: ya se durmió, te tendré que llevar a tu cuarto  
  
Annie: - hablando entre sueños - no tío.déjame quedarme aquí.por favor.  
  
Snape: está bien  
Snape llevó en brazos a Annie a la cama de él, la metió a la cama con todo y ropa, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó, luego le acarició el pelo y se fue a dormir al sillón del despacho. Al día siguiente Annie despertó en el cuarto de su tío y encima de la cama vio un regalo con una tarjeta de dedicatoria que decía:  
  
"Para: Annie De: Tío Severus  
  
Espero que te guste el regalo, feliz navidad"  
Annie abrió la caja y se encontró con dos libros que decían "Cuidado para dragones" y "Todo sobre dragones"  
Annie: "muchas gracias tío" - pensó -  
Annie se llevó sus libros a su habitación y se fue con sus amigos al gran comedor a desayunar  
Annie: buenos días ^_^  
  
Todos: buenos días Annie  
  
Annie: que tienen ahí?? - señalando una caja -  
  
Hermione: pues veras, después de los regalos magníficos que nos diste  
  
Ron: decidimos regalarte algo también  
  
Harry: y entre los tres lo compramos  
  
Hermione: espero que te guste - dándole el regalo -  
  
Annie: muchas gracias es un libro sobre "La historia de Hogwarts"  
  
Harry: ¬_¬ fue idea de Hermione  
  
Ron: es cierto ¬_¬  
  
CONTINUARÁ. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
QUE TAL CHICOS!!!!!!!!! YA SABEN, MÁNDENME IDEAS A celestina_x@hotmail.com O DÉJENME REVIEWS PLEASE, NECESITO MUCHAS IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUENO, NOS VEMOS BYE A.L. AlExIa ^_^ 


End file.
